


Can you not?

by StarryKitty013



Series: 98% successful [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Childish Avengers, Gen, Humor, Insecure Peter, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is so done, Pool, Siblings, beach, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: OR 5 times the Avengers were immature and one time Peter (kind of) was





	1. Swim suit

**Author's Note:**

> Break from the angst, just something cute I'm throwing together on a whim. Could be read as a stand alone, probably has nothing to do with the plot. I just thought it would be adorable if my boy got water dumped on him and he looked like a washed out puppy.

**Swim Suit**

 

 _Tony Stark:_ _Pack for a week kid._

 

When Tony Stark asked you to pack for a week and your name was Peter Parker, that usually meant ‘ _ You’re babysitting for a week at the tower Spidey. _ ’ 

 

Peter never actually went on oversea missions, and neither did their kids. It was too dangerous for the kids and Spidey never really left the city. Germany was a one time thing, he had to catch up for a whole week’s worth of crimes. And school work, but it was the summer so he didn’t have to worry about that.

 

So Peter packed necessary items like four changes of clothes and wore a sweatshirt around his waist and brought his toothbrush and shampoo. It all fit into a backpack and he never would forget his suit. In fact he thought about quickly scanning the city before he went to Stark Tower. So he did. It was summer afterall, he literally had free reign to do whatever. 

 

So after a quick patrol, he swung into the window of the common room and landed easily on the back of the couch, startling Sam. He grinned taking off his mask as Sam grumbled about how ‘spiders were little shits who deserved to be smacked out a window’ and stomping out of the room. He let out a delighted snicker.

 

“Nope. Nuh uh. You’re not taking your suit with you to the beach.” Tony said in a scolding tone and Peter looked behind him oddly, cocking his head like a confused dog.

 

“Beach?” wasn’t he taking care of kids while they were on a mission? And if he was going wouldn’t he  _ need _ his suit. For like patrol, he wasn’t giving that up.

 

“As in Vacation Spidey, no one’s gonna need saving.” Tony said and Peter smirked.

 

“They might drown.” he mused but then what Tony had said fully registered in his mind and he jumped up with wide eyes. Tiny muttered something about ‘going from 0 to 100 faster than Cap’. “Wait back up Vacation? What the hell is-”

 

“I swear to god, if you ask me what a vacation is.” Tony threatened and Clint had a large smile on his face that Peter didn’t trust.

 

“It’s summer kid, come on kick back relax. Go to the beach.” The only time Peter had ever been to the beach he crash a plane onto it. Yeah him and sand didn’t get along very well. Or going under water. He even once fought a sand monster… so yeah Peter and sand  _ literally _ didn’t get along.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass.” Peter said and put on his mask “But have fun, I’ll keep the city-”

 

“FRIDAY.” Tony said and the windows shut and Peter could hear them seal. “Mandatory vacation kid. For all Avengers.” Tony said, Peter groaned. “That I don’t hate.” he added and Peter swung around ripping his mask off again.

 

“I’m not an Avenger!” he said and Tony hummed.

 

“Keep telling yourself that kid.” And Peter made a sound of exasperation. 

 

“I can’t go!” Peter insisted.

 

“I’ve never seen a teen so adamant on working. It’ll serve you well in the real world.” Mr.Stark kept ignoring him in favor of scrolling through something on his phone.

 

“No, I can’t go. I’ve never been to the beach before.”  _ Yes you have, you just crashed a plane onto one. _ He stubbornly ignored that voice in his head.

 

“I have trouble believing that.” Tony said and Clint nodded. Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay  _ once _ . But that was on Homecoming night and I crashed your plane onto it. It was the only place where no one could get hurt.” Peter said and Mr.Stark turned a little white, but was back to his bland composer in no time.  _ Talk about going 0 to 100. _ Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

“Yeah let’s wipe that memory.” Tony said, so his PTSD only managed to  _ convince _ Tony to bring him to a beach. Peters arm cross became more like he was hugging himself then the indigent pout.

 

“I don’t even have a swimsuit.” Peter said weakly knowing it was a weak excuse but when Tony and Clint looked at him odd he let out an exasperated “What!?”

 

“You don’t swim...for like fun?” Clint asked “Kids do that. I thought kids do that.”  _ They do. _ Normal kids do. He wasn’t normal. His ribs shot out and he had a six pack and lean biceps, but Peter Parker couldn’t even open a ketchup bottle. Those were hard, and messy. Why did they even exist when you had the squirty bottles?!

 

“They do Clint, to you know show off their pubescent body and stuff. God, no wonder your not popular if you don’t show off  _ your _ body.” Tony said “I mean I’ve never really seen it without it coated in blood before, seriously you’ve never went swimming.” he said it in a way that made Peter blush and stutter.

 

“No...well yes. D-Does getting dropped in the Hudson a few times count?” another stretch of silence and then.

 

“Yeah, nope you’re coming. We’re gonna re envision your view of swimming  _ and _ the beach.” Tony said and pulled Peter to the car “Now hurry up, Pepper said she won’t be coming if you don’t and you need to swim so we have two hours to get you some trunks.” Tony pulled Peter along and Peter wanted to resist so he just fell limp and acted as dead weight. Not really much of a drag for Ironman to pull along all of 85 pounds of teenage pettiness and childish rebellion.

 

“You’re just doing this to see Ms.Potts in a bathing suit.”

 

“I knew you were a smart kid.”

  
  



	2. Airport

**Airport**

 

Peter had been in an airport all of one time. Well two times if you count the civil war thing.

 

Amount of flights he’s taken doesn’t matter right now.

 

But honestly? It wasn’t that hard to play follow the leader with Mr.Stark. But when they had gotten to the terminal, Lila had yelled out that her daddy and Uncle Scott were missing and started to tug on Peter’s short leg. He knew what that meant. They had thirty minutes to take off anyway.

 

The great thing about having Spider abilities and having the memory of Peter Parker is that he remembered all the sights and smells and sounds that passed him on the way over. And since he’d gotten really only one glimpse of it before, he was really trying to jam pack all these new things in at once. Everyone else, even the kids, had been to the airport and on a plane...or rather in a plane _ properly _ about 30 times more than he had. The adults 10 times more than that. 

 

But even so he went to find them.

 

“They’re probably in the bathroom.” Cooper supplied helpfully.

 

“How many times has the kid even been on a plane?” Sam asked unhelpfully.

 

“Twice.” Peter said and managed to not mention he was fighting an evil Vulture one of those times.

 

“Fighting an evil Vulture dude on the top of my cargo plane doesn’t count.” Mr.Stark said and Peter groaned.

 

“Once.” he amended and Mr.Stark smirked. Sam blanched and Peter smiled a little and went off.

 

“Good luck on your quest Spider Child.” Thor said as he left and he blushed as he gripped his backpack closer like he did at school when people bullied him. Or the first day of school when May had called out to him across the courtyard that she loved him. Except this time it wasn’t because of insecurity, it was because Thor was like an embarrassing Uncle or big brother. Okay and everyone was staring, so yeah maybe  _ a little _ insecurity but it was kinda cool too. If only because he was with the Avengers.

 

Back to the mission. Peter had passed a total of seven bathrooms since last seeing Scott and Clint, mostly because Clint was making fun of him for bringing his web shooters and the people didn’t see the chemical compound on the x-rays, like Tony had guessed. Peter had made the compound x-ray proof after DC. Calling Tony out that he’d yet again underestimated the paranoid Spiderkid. Peter blushed and Scott laughed. 

 

He had check the closest six before finding them in the last one. 

 

_ Typical Parker Luck. _

 

He dragged them both out by the ear with 10 minutes left to get them back to the terminal. They were complaining the entire time and Peter grumbled.

 

“You literally have kids. How the hell are you behaving  _ worse _ then them?” Peter huffed out.”But I don’t babysit Avengers, that’s the alterego. So behave or I’ll kick you ass.”

 

“Are we getting scolded by a 15 year old?” Clint asked Scott who just shrugged.

 

“Responsible 15 year old.” Scott said as if that fixed anything. “And I think he’s threatening us.”

 

“How’d he even find us?” Clint asked and Peter felt his face heat up a bit in frustration and annoyance.

 

“Did you  _ want _ to be left behind?!” Scott and Clint ignored him.

 

“But he hasn’t ever been to an airport before.”

 

“I’ve been to one!” 

  
  



	3. Roomie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this was originally supposed to be a Sam and Peter fic, so there is gonna be a lot of that in the oncoming chapters.

**Roomie**

 

“Okay listen up you freaking idiots!” Tony yelled out to all the Avengers in the lobby. “I spent all of 5 minutes making room assignments so you better listen cause I’m saying this only once.” Tony said.

 

“Why do we even need assignments?” Sam asked. “Don’t you have enough money to get the entire hotel.” Tony sent a pointed glare at him.

 

“Team bonding, shut it Wilson.” Tony began again. “Plus half of you are gonna be sleeping in each other's rooms anyway, so why not?”That got a few blushes and splutters.

 

“Except for Sam.” Natasha snickered and Sam spluttered at her in protest.

 

“And Parker, cause he’s a minor.” Bucky grunted and Peter blushed a bit.

 

“I dunno. Kids do it now a days and with Spideys body he must be-“ Peter turned beat red and Tony spoke up to cover for him.

 

“Okay, besides traumatizing and taunting the most innocent kid in the nine realms. Ant dude your with Ant-girl and your kid. Hawkass your with your kids, thats a plural. Brucie-bear and Nat, obviously. Barnes and Capsical, no one wants to hear your ‘back in my day’ stories. Pep and me, again obvi. Red and Viz. Point-break and your unusually attractive astronomer girlfriend. And-”

 

“Oh hell no.” Sam said bemoaningly, and Tony smirked. Peter tallied up all the pairings and turned startlingly white.

 

“Oh no.” he said quietly. 

 

“Oh yes.” Tony said and had a devious smirk on his face “Wing boy, you’re with the Spiderkid.” Both he and Sam blanched. “That’s what you get for that comment earlier.”

 

“You made those assignments up on the spot?!” Sam accused and Tony just shrugged.

 

“Why are you punishing me too?!” Peter asked frantically.

 

“You weren’t prepared kid.” was Tony’s short answer.

 

“I didn’t  _ own _ a freaking swimsuit before today! I didn’t even know I was going until today, I have the right to be unprepared!” Tony shrugged it off.

 

“There is going to be webs all over the place.” Sam wilted and Peter looked a little offended.

 

“You know, I’m not a real Spider right?” Peter glared.

 

“And you know, the only reason your here is so they can get drunk without worrying about their kids.” Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, that is why they hired me in the first place! To get drunk with no repercussions about not taking care of their kids! It’s literally the  _ main thing _ I do when I’m not Spiderman or doing homework or kicking your ass in training.” Peter rambled and Sam looked like he wanted to punch him. Natasha and Bucky snickered.

 

“Did you say training and homework in the same sentence like some  _ side comment _ ?!” Peter crossed his arms.

 

“Your entire existence is a side comment.” Peter mumbled and Sam looked majorly offended.

 

“Nice one kid.” Bucky said.

 

“If there is gonna be a Sam roast count me in. Although my young apprentice probably got me beat out.” she said and Peter blushed a little. She called him her apprentice when they were sparring and when roasting. Team Arachnid.

 

“At least I have bed space. You’re gonna sleep on the ceiling.” Sam said and Peter huffed.

 

“At least I don’t  _ need _ to sleep on a bed because I don’t have to worry about throwing out my back.” Peter said back. He was arguing with Falcon, what in the actual fuck. They were roasting each other in the lobby, in front of kids.

 

“Seriously? I was the second youngest Avenger before you, you know!” Not that Falcon ever brought that up, he wasn’t jealous of it or anything. They were friends.

 

“Actually Vision is the youngest and I’m not an Avenger.” Peter said and Sam spluttered a bit before responding with an equally childish comment. Peter sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

This was immature.

 

“Okay.” Peter gave in and it surprised all of them. “This is immature. I’ll sleep on the ceiling.” He lifted his hands and Nat and Bucky groaned in disappointment that it was over. Sam paled a little.

 

“N-No kid. You can get a cot or something.” Peter scrunched his nose. 

 

“Nope, I’m already thinking of my web hammock in the corner.” He smirked and Sam groaned. If Sam thought he acted like a spider, then why the hell not. Spiders were cool. Peter thought as he walked toward the elevator.

 

“He’s not serious. Please someone tell me he’s joking.” 

 

“You dug your own grave bud.”

  
  



	4. Pool

**Pool**

 

“So you just put on the trunks?” he asked himself as he put them on, without underwear. It felt weird.

 

“Oh my god, yes.” Sam said in an exasperated tone. Peter had seen people go to pool parties before, he just didn’t know if they put anything on under. Peter wasn’t a creep he never checked. It seemed irrelevant, he literally  _ never _ thought about going to the pool  _ ever _ and he hated parties anyway.“You know for someone so smart you’re pretty dumb.” Sam rolled his eyes. Peter glared at the closed door and looked in the mirror one last time before sighing and putting on a shirt because he didn’t like people seeing his skinny yet muscular body. It was weird. His ribs stuck out and his stomach hollowed in but he had a defined six pack and rounder then should be biceps, not bulging like Thor or Cap, but noticeable enough to be slightly out of place. Sometimes Spidey powers were weird. 

 

He’d always been self conscious, but he’s never cared about looks that much - he still wore science and math T-shirts to school. He never cared about looks in general, more of personalities, making it hard for Peter to hate people without having a first impression. He hated looking for the bad in people. It wasn’t until he was about to put his weird ass combo of buff and skeleton on display that he  _ really _ felt self conscious about his physical appearance. He walked out in his baggy shirt and trunks that Tony bought him. 

 

“Finally.” Sam said, he too had a shirt on, so it wasn’t weird if Peter did, good. At least he was kind of doing it right. 

 

He and Sam walked out of the room and down to the pool. Mostly everyone was there, Lila and Cassie ran up to him out of the pool soaking wet in their bathing suits, and Peter almost wrapped a towel around them, they were basically wearing a fused together bra and underwear in  _ public _ . He had to remind himself that this was normal for a pool for and minute and Clint and Scott had approved of their apparel  _ before _ they came down in those. They gave him a watery hug, leaving a damp mark from where they squeezed. He didn’t mind and returned it easily, getting more of his shirt wet. Cooper was sitting bare chested on a shallow step in the water. His hair was matted by the water and darker like his sister’s. Peter adjusted his shirt. Sam took his off and jumped in on top of Bucky. Was he supposed to take his shirt off? Peter shifted nervously. Of course.

 

“Come on Peter! We can race to the other end of the pool, please.” And as much as Peter wanted to fulfill the innocent and -under normal circumstances - probably fun request, he didn’t know how to swim like that. All the swimming he’d done up until then was purely instinct. Kicking and grabbing for something _solid_. Propelling and trying to get air. Kick to move forward, and use arms to guide and direct and extra boost to get their _faster._ _Kick harder you’re almost there. A few more seconds and-_ ….And New York city wasn’t really known for its abundance of pools even if they did exist.

 

“I, uh…” Peter said nervously and Cooper looked at him confused and cocked his head, water dripping from his mid length hair.  _ Faster, you’re almost out. _

 

“You don’t know how to swim?” he said it a bit too loud and Sam started to laugh in the pool. _ No you’re not. _

 

“But Peter, you’ve done it before.” Lila said looking up at him and Peter looked down back at her.  _ Gotta get there faster, it's hard to breathe. _

 

“I know how to swim.” Peter said softly,  _ just not without freaking out. _

 

“What afraid it’s gonna wash the spider out?” Sam laughed and Peter huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to answer out of embarrassment.  _ It’s happened before. _

 

“If you weren’t even gonna swim, why’d you buy trunks?” Tony asked from where he was lounging on the chairs next to the pool.  _ Hypocrite. _

 

“I didn’t buy the trunks,  _ you _ did. I remember specifically  _ not _ wanting to go to the beach.” Peter reminded patiently, even if he was getting frustrated, he really should act mature. Even with that thought he flung out his hands to the side as if gesturing to himself without actually doing it. He didn’t do anymore because he had to be  _ mature _ .

 

_ Cause no one here knows how to do that, apparently. _

 

“You know swimming is a good exercise for kids your age.” Tony said without looking up from his phone.

 

“It’s exercise, I get enough of that.” Peter responded back, swinging as Spidey really was an excellent way to burn calories he desperately needed. Down part to being an underpaid superhero.

 

“You know, swimming is part of the Avenger qualifications.” Sam said. Tony made a noise of affirmation. Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Good thing I’m not an Avenger then.” he said back.

 

“Come on kid, what child wouldn’t want to be an Avenger?” Sam asked and it was rhetorical but Peter responded anyway.

 

“Me.” he said arms crossed over his chest. “I make this solo thing work, plus I’d be in more situations where I’d have to deal with you.” Tony made a noise of amusement, Peter paid no mind to it.

 

“I bother you anyway, what’d be the difference.” Sam asked with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“If I said yes, would you leave me alone?” Peter asked thoughtfully. Sam didn’t hesitate.

 

“No”

 

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

  
  



	5. Ocean

**Ocean**

 

After the pool, Peter refused to get in and was still moderately dry, and Lunch, they decided for the beach. Peter couldn’t help but feel this was a waste of time, and that he was bringing down the kids’ moods by not being in the water with them. Still he watched as they splashed in waves and he thought he was slightly making it up to them by building sand castles and looking for seashells. He even let them bury him. They did that until the sun was starting to set around 5ish. Dinner would be in an hour and they had to get cleaned up soon.

 

Peter was helping to put away the buckets and boogie boards, when Sam and Thor came up to him with grins, Steve walking slightly behind them looking apologetic and exasperated, if not for the bit of amusement in his eyes, Peter would have been worried. He looked up to the much taller superheroes and raised a brow.

 

“Young Peter, did you enjoy the adventures of the beach?” Thor said with a smile, and shirtless he looked...too good to be an actual human being. Peter thinks that he converted to gay at the sight of him. Nope actually he was 110% sure he did. No doubt. Peter had a slight smile.

 

“I think I did. Never been to the beach before.” Peter shrugged, going back to cleaning. Sure he didn’t get as much out of it as he probably should and definitely could have, but Cooper splashing him with pool water and building sand castles with Cassie and finding seashells with Lila, that was fun and he loved it.  _ The little things. _

 

“You missed out though.” Sam said with a grin. “You barely went in the water.” It took Peter three seconds too long to figure out what was going on. Thor had already grabbed his arms and Cap his feet. Now, even Cooper could probably pick up Peter, but if Peter didn’t want  to go somewhere, picking him up - for a normal person - doesn’t work. He has super strength, he’d just fling them off. Thor and Steve  _ weren’t _ normal though...He might’ve had enhanced strength, but against Thor  _ and _ Captain America? Forget it.

 

“Guys, no really. This is unnecessary.” he said. His pulling and tugging and struggling to get out of their iron grip was in vain, he didn’t stop though.

 

“I think it is.” Sam said and Peter couldn’t see him right now, but he could hear the smirk in his tone.  _ Karma? Did he do something wrong? _   
  
“If this is payback for the roasts, just know it won’t stop me from telling the truth.” Peter responded and hearing the indigent noise Sam made was somewhat satisfying, but that satisfaction evaporated as soon as he was ten feet away from the never ending waves. He started to panic a little. “What’d I ever do to you guys though?” he whined/whimpered to Thor and Cap.

 

“Tis’ the shallow part, you do not have to worry about swimming.” Thor said with a smile in his voice. 

 

“Sorry Pete.” He didn’t get to respond because he was thrown into the ice cold, salty water. He was only under for a second before he popped his head up, but even so, he was head to toe soaking. He was under so too short of time to panic. He skipped over panic to mad as he glared at the three Avengers from where he sat in the water that crashed into his shoulders consistently, every few seconds.  He felt sand float into his trunks and the scratchy rough texture of shells under him. He also heard the laughs of not only his tormentors, but Tony’s guffawing and Pepper’s light chuckle and Scott and Clint’s laughter that was deeper than the girl’s giggling and Cooper’s amused, but nearly silent laughter. 

 

He didn’t really think, just took Cap and Thor by surprise and swung them in a deeper part of the ocean, not too far from him, but enough so he wouldn’t get splashed. Sam had two seconds before he too was flung farther and faster and Steve and Thor had grins as they broke the water and splashed at Peter in sync causing a wave of water to soak him again as he stood there with an amused look on his face.

 

“Mature.” he grunted and sighed as he walked out of the water that seemingly tries to pull him back in. He couldn’t help but feel a little light hearted, and think it was almost fun and let a smile smile grace his lips. The shirt he was wearing stuck to him and felt uncomfortable, and he peeled it off after coming back to shore. He’d just wear a towel up to the room, he decided and almost made his way back to where the laughter was dying down but was stopped by Steve and Thor staring at him. He gave them confused looks before shrugging and going back. Sam had swam back as he was ringing his shirt and took one look at him and groaned.

 

“ _ Of course _ , he has a six pack! What the fu-freak he’s like four!” Sam yelled out in childish frustration. 

 

“You’re just mad because you don’t.” Natasha said with ease and Tony studied him for a minute. 

 

“I’m gonna marry him.” Lila declared and Clint blanched, Peter turned red and Tony tried to stifle his laughter.

 

“No I am!” Cassie said back, were they serious? Scott blanched and Peter turned redder. Tony didn’t even try to conceal his laughter.

 

“Good taste.”Pepper said easily and Tony made an indigent noise, Pepper raised her hands “What? Smart, Powerful, Considerate, Cute and Ripped. If he were our age, you’d be dumped in a heartbeat.” Peter didn’t know how to feel about that, Tony glared.

 

“You’re not wrong.” Jane said with a soft smile. Thor looked almost hurt and Jane gave a sympathetic smile. “4 out of 5 sweety.” she compensated. Peter wanted to disappear. Where was Sandman when you needed him? Useless villains. There when you never want them, but when you need to get away? Incompetent losers. Peter sighed and mumbled “This is why I don’t swim.”

 

“Peter Parker, you are here by forbidden to take off your shirt within a 15 meter radius of women, all in favor?” Sam declared, Peter raised a brow.

 

“You know, you brought this on yourself, Sam.” he pointed out.

 

“I made a mistake.” Sam said blandly.

 

“At least  you know.” Peter nodded and thought about it for a minute. “You know that was actually fun, I might just go swimming tomorrow.” the girls let out a cheer and Cooper smiled. He was saying that to spite Sam, but if that was the reaction when he was  _ thinking _ about it then he might actually do it.

 

“What?!”

 

“It’s called Karma.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy getting wet >-< I genuinely think that if Peter was under water for more than 8 seconds he'd have a panic attack.


	6. Sunscreen

**Sunscreen**

 

“If you wanna go in, then you gotta put on sunscreen.” Pepper scolded and Peter looked at her wearily.

 

“I don’t like the smell of Bug Spray.” he mumbled and it was true, it made him want to puke and actually made him cough so much that he was genuinely concerned he’d cough out a lung. But perfumes and hair spray and sprays in general did that to him too. Stupid enhanced senses.

 

“It’s a cream, and you’ll be much more upset with a burn then a bad smell.” Pepper said blandly and Peter huffed. 

 

“You’re as white as a ghost, you’ll burn before 10.” Peter knew Sam didn’t mean to be racist, and it was kind of true. Even for his ethnicity, he was paler than most. It was a surprise he didn’t burn yesterday at sunset. 

 

“Fine.” he mutter begrudgingly and Pepper squirted some on her hand to apply it. Sam nearly laughed when she reached out to touch him and Peter backed away. “Could I apply it?” he asked and Pepper raised an eyebrow.

 

“Can you?” she asked, and she had a point, he had never done this before. Having always been covered up head to toe, or inside like the introvert he was, he never needed sunscreen before. Especially in the city. He sighed and ignored how Sam looked like he’d nearly burst.

 

Pepper barley dabbed his back before he shot up with the cold sensation and yelped. Sam  burst out laughing at the reaction.

 

“Nope, no way!” he said shaking his head. “I’ll just burn.”

 

OoOoO

 

He didn’t think it’d hurt  _ this  _  much.

 

“Come on Peter, I’ll put some aloe vera on it.” Pepper said and Peter didn’t want to move from his position cause the burns would sting again. He got Sunburn along his shoulders and nose, Pepper was honestly surprised he didn’t get more burned. Peter would never tell her that he did, but  his healing factor took care of those minor ones. These were a bit bigger. 

 

“I don’t wanna move.” he said, moving anyway on the couch so she could sit down and lift up his loose shirt.

 

“Who knew you could be so childish.” she said fondly as she applied the cold lotion. He tensed at first, but then it felt nice on the raging burns. 

 

“I’m not.” Peter said with a huff and Pepper laughed. She didn’t believe him. He pouted at that.

 

“You’re allowed to be, you know you are a child.” Pepper said, smile never leaving her face and Peter stopped the pouting and sighed, looking a little far off, but not too far.

 

“Then who’ll be the mature one?” he asked, somewhat to himself, but mostly at Pepper.

 

“Who indeed.”Pepper chuckled and Peter gave a small smile. Pepper smiled back 

 

“They have their moments.”

 

“Yeah.”

  
  



End file.
